


I'm TRASH.

by DarlingAna



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Triple Penetration, Triplets, im trash ok, this is so poorly written ew, what else should i even tag tho, yaoi dont like dont read xdd it's 2008
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly and Sei are watching a movie one day and things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BIG GAY READY TO PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> big gay ready to play (dont look at me)  
> may be multi-chapter!

There were these Triplets two lived together. They were named Sei, Sly Blue, and Aoba. They also had a adopted brother Ren who visited often and got together well, even if Sly was a bit… angry.  
Aoba was the only one who worked. So he was out of the house often, Sly and Sei grew close. Really close. Hell yeah you bet your ass I’m talking about incest. One night, when Aoba was out at work Sly and Sei decided to watch a movie together.  
So the 2 pissbabys sat down and watched the movie. The sat real close, yeah this is getting hot. Sei laid his head on Sly’s shoulder.  
“Sei, you’re awfully cold. Get off of me, Jesus. You’re gonna make me sick.” “Aww, brother please. You’re so very warm.” Sei rubbed his face into his neck. “I know that you make other people warm too, in other places.” Sly pushed Sei off of him. “H-how’d you know?”  
“You go out every night. So I followed you once out of curiosity… is that girl a common customer?” “I just don’t want Aoba to do all the work, alrigh’?”  
Sei laughed and motioned Sly to come closer. “I won’t tell if you have a little fun with me. If you know what I mean.” “B-but you’re a guy. And my broth- you know what I don’t really care.” Sly climbed on top of Sei and started un-doing his pants. “You better get yourself ready… Go look in my bottom drawer…”  
Sei came back with a small bottle and poured a good amount of it on his fingers. “Oh, so you’re doing it yourself?” “I-it’ll be a bit embarrassing for you to do it.” “I’m the one that’s going to be putting my dick in your butt, geez!”  
Sei laughed and let Sly help slip himself out of tights. Sei slowly loosened himself with one and then two fingers. Pushing the cold fingers slowly in and out with tightly closed eyes, he relaxed a bit. When he opened his eyes he saw Sly watching, with hungry eyes. “You ready for me yet?” Sei nodded.  
Sly got on top of him and pushed the tip in. “No need to go slow with me. I’m your brother. I know what you can do.” “I don’t want to hurt you, bro.” “I like it when it hurts.”  
After a while, there was a steady pace. Sly had been looking at Sei the whole time. His beautiful pale skin and straight hair were always such a wonderful sight, but having all of that under him made him feel so powerful and strange. He blocked out the sound of everything much Sei’s cute little voice.  
The bad thing was because of that neither of them has noticed Aoba and Ren standing behind them, watching. It’s not until Ren dropped his bags on the floor that Sei opened his eyes and noticed.  
“S-Sly pull out…!” Sei tried to cover them with a pillow but alas, it was too late. Sly turned around and his face went red with anger and embarrassment. “Y-you guys are here early.”  
“Not really, we’re here late. You just lost track of time.” Aoba looked at his watch. “I knew there was something between you two.” Sei covered his face in for even asking Sly to do such things to him. Sly pointed to Sei, who was still under him butt naked with only a pillow covering him.  
“It was all him! He did this!”  
“I don’t blame you guys. I bring Ren here to do a little more than play video games with.” “Aoba!” “’tis true, is it not?”  
“S-so… you guys, too?” Sei asked. “We wouldn’t even mind a 4-some with you guys, if you’re into that kinda thing.” Aoba laughed and motioned to Ren, whose face was redder then anything the two of them have ever seen. “W-we didn’t get to finish so how about one now? We can use the help.” Sly said pushing off the pillows.  
“The couch is too small, let’s do it somewhere else. Perhaps, my room?” Aoba smiled and held out his hand to help Sei and Sly up off the couch. “Hey, Sei, you think you take the three of us at once?” Ren teased. “It’s something I’ve always wanted to try with you.” Ren, admitted with a smirk.  
Fast forwarding a bit, Sei’s cold lady-like fingers traced down Ren’s thighs as he took him into his mouth while Sly entered once more from behind. “Hey, where can I fit in here?” Aoba pouted and slung his arms around Sly. “Just chill out, this isn’t even the main event.” “You’re all having fun with Sei without mee! It’s unfair!” Aoba whined. “I need to get off, tooo!” “Fine just… lube up and get in, then.” Sly moved so his ass was more in the air and motioned his head toward the bottle on the side table.  
After that, they thought Sei was ready and all surrounded him with sly smiles. Sei knew what was going to happen and his face was flushed pink. Ren picked him up from behind with Aoba and Sly lifting one of his legs each. “I’ll go in first. Don’t be scared Sei.” Ren entered slowly followed by the other two.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Ren’s voice was just a whisper in his ear. After a while they all got used to it and moved together as one. Sei held tightly onto Sly and Aoba. “You’re so cute.” Aoba whispered, holding Sei’s leg up higher. “He’s mine.” Sly growled and pushed farther in this time, taking Sei by surprise.  
Sei smiled and asked, “Are you guys holding back on me?” Sly thought it would hurt little ol’ Sei if they all pulled in all the way. 3 dicks at the same time must hurt him, but it seems like he wants more. “Do you really want us to all pull in all the way?” “I can handle it, trust me.” Sei’d fingers tickled the back of Sly’s neck.  
Sei was so loud with all of them in him at once, he couldn’t hold back. Pre-cum was dripping down his cock as his nails dug into the backs of Aoba and Sly. He whispered in such a low tone, “More. M-more, I need it…”  
“Y-yo, I’m… pretty close.” Ren whispered tightening his grip behind Sei ,”I-It was fun and all but I don’t think I can hold it in much longer…” Aoba and Ren nodded in agreement.  
“Do it inside me. Don’t pull out.” They could barely hear Sei at this point. “I’ve always wanted to feel… so many people come inside of me…” Sei was almost out of breath. In a single moment, they all released, Sei’s hole dripping wet.  
“Aw Sei, you didn’t get to finish?” Sei was stroking himself after it all. “I’m almost there just… I need more help.”  
“Eh? We already tried fucking you until you couldn’t walk. We’ll just watch you suffer now. It’s cute.” Ren laughed sitting on the bed next to him. “You have such cute little hands. I would like to see them working for once.” Sly laughed.  
By the end of it, the three of them were hovering over Sei stroking himself and mumbling things like “I hate you all” and “Don’t get too close or it’ll shoot in your eyes.” After a while, Sei forgot the three were watching and was shocked to hear someone laugh after he came.  
“Ah, you warned me didn’t you?” Aoba wiped his face with the back of his hand. “At least it wasn’t in my eyes.”  
“I-I didn’t mean to-!” “Ah, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have been watching so closely.” Aoba laughed and kissed Sei’s forehead. “You were just so cute touching yourself like that.”  
“You’re amazing. I want to know how to please you.” Ren kissed Sei’s ear. “Maybe we can do this again sometime, hm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sly gives Aoba some money to take a day off, things get a bit hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > tfw i started working on this a month ago IM SO SORRY IM TRASHY BLEGH and lazy when it comes to writing fics

Sei and Sly were left home alone once again, big surprise. I honestly don’t know what you expected. Sei and Sly were watching yet another bad movie. You can see where this is going already; do I have to spell this out for you? Pft, oh god I’m a horrible person.  
Sei slowly wrapped his thin arms around Sly and held him close. Sei liked the warmth Sly always had. Sei was such a sickly cold child, and he never would have guessed he would still always be so cold when he was an adult. Sly liked the feeling of cold bones pressed against his skin.  
Sei was always so gentle with everything he touched. Though, it’s quite the opposite once he’s in bed with someone. Let’s not get into that now. We gotta have some build up to it! Oh boy, you guys sure are thirsty. Sei and Sly ignored the movie again and ended up lying down, spooning on the couch.   
Sei was always the little spoon. It was always like that. It was like he was being protected by a big living teddy bear blanket. Sly was so sweet and careful with him at this time. It was so relaxing for the both of them. It was just a moment of silence for them to just lay there touching each other and enjoying the warmth.   
“Aoba is going to be home soon.” Sly whispers into Sei’s ear. “Do you want to do it with them again?” Sei knew Sly had no real problem with it last time, but when he asked his tone was a bit out of place. “Do you not want us to do it again together tonight?” Sei was asking out with all honesty here.   
Sly nervously laughed for a while and sat up. “No, no! I really enjoy being with all of you. It just gets a bit crowded…”   
Sei laughed a bit and shook his head. “It’s completely fine, I understand. Aoba was complaining a lot about it being crowded.” Sei sat up with Sly Blue and nuzzled his nose. “Maybe we can sort things out so it’s easier for you.”  
\--  
“Ahh, Older Brother is so cute.” Aoba slides his fingers through Sei’s hair, a tender smile on his face. “Soo cute~” Aoba presses his face against Sei’s cheek. “I wish I didn’t have to go to work so much! I want to hang out with my brother more!” Aoba whined. “Can’t you take a day off?” Sei sighed.   
“Oh, I wish. Haga’s got me working so many hours… I gotta get money for us to eat!” Aoba sighed. Right when Aoba said that Sly walked in with his arm behind his back. “I’ve been making some money on the side… so you can take a break.” Sly shyly opened his hands to show Aoba a pile of crumpled up old bills in the palm of his hands.  
“Woah! Where’d you get all this money, Sly?” “Yeah, I wonder!~” Sei teased him and stuck out his tongue like a child. Sly sighed and handed Aoba the money, “Don’t even ask. Just take it and take a day off for us.” Sly huffed and took a seat next to Aoba on the couch. Not much later Sly’s hand was sliding up Aoba’s shirt.  
“I want to feel you, brother. Do you want to feel me too?” Sly and Sei were both whispering sweet things into Aoba’s ear and petting his hair. Petting his hair went down onto lower areas, rubbing Aoba and teasing him. “I can tell from down here, you want to feel us.” Sei gave out a small laugh and played with the zipper of Aoba’s pants. “Just say it. Say you want us.” Sly was next to Sei kneeling on the floor in front of Aoba. Aoba was breathing too heavily to say anything, his cheeks were flushed pink, so all he could do was nod his head. Sei unzipped the zipper after playing with it for so long.  
With Sei on the right and Sly on the left, they both starting licking and kissing the length together. “You’re so pretty from up here.” Aoba finally spoke up and Sei’s eyes shot up. Sei started licking more, looking Aoba in the eyes. After a while, Sly and Sei pulled out their own cocks and started jerking each other off.   
“Sei, are you really already so hard? We’ve just started.” Sly teased, spearing the pre-cum down Sei’s dick. Sly let out a laugh and pulled his hand away. “I guess you don’t need my help then. You’re already so close.~” Sly’s voice turned into a whisper. “Just look at how close you’re getting just from this.” Sly put his hand around Sei again and started jerking faster than before. “You’re making my hands to messy, Sei.” This made Sei close his eyes and let out a unexpected moan. He tightly closed his mouth and glared at Sly.  
“Don’t you want me to come with you guys? Y-you’re going to make me come first if you don’t stop—“   
“Don’t care. You’re so cute like this, leaking all over the place. I’m pretty close too.” Sly leaned down and took Sei’s head in his mouth.   
“H-hey! Aoba needs to get off too—“ Sei looked up to see Aoba has gotten matters in his own hands, meaning that of course he was enjoying the show and pleasuring himself to it. “A-aoba…” He showed a small smile and made a head movement that seemed to mean “continue.” Sei looked down and started petting Sly’s hair as he took in more of Sei. “S-sly can’t you do something else? I-I’m about to—“ Sei couldn’t finish the thought, it was too late. Sly pulled up and smirked, “Well, thanks for trying to warn me.”  
Sei covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry! Oh…. Oh?” Sei saw that he came too, on the rug. “Please tell me you’re going to clean that up.” Sly laughed and apologized, he just couldn't wait another minute. “And don’t fucking tell me that Aoba- oh my fucking god.” Sei buried his face in his hands.  
“It was the couch, you guys, or the couch. Honestly I thought I picked the right one.” Aoba laughed as he was trying to wipe the cum off his own stomach. “At least it didn’t get it all over the floor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLAME @SEITHEBAE FOR THE FIRST PART   
> THIS IS ALOT OF FLUFF IM SORRY I WASNT FEELIN IT SENPAI  
> #choking-kink   
> #kinda panty-kink??  
> #crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that feedback always helps me! ovo)/  
> ayyyyyy  
> this is mostly fluff i wasn't really feeling it today  
> blegh im so sorry you looked at this hoping for your nasty shit and got slysei cuddles   
> rip ...

Today, Aoba was working overtime to work off what he missed yesterday. Sly and Sei were alone all day, so Sei went out and wore something nice to impress Sly. Sei wore feminine clothes, a white sleeveless top that seemed a bit too big for him and a pleated lace skirt.  
“Oi, Sei? What are you doing dressed up like that? Sly let out a little laugh, “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just a bit—“  
“I thought you might like it.” Sei wrapped his arms around Sly’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sei broke the kiss and whispered softly into his ear, “Aoba and Ren won’t be back for quite a while today.”   
Sei started kissing softly down his neck then sunk his teeth down to bite him, but not hard enough to break the skin. “What do you want to do to me?”   
\--  
Sei lay down on his back, the soft cream-colored sheets warming his body even more. Sly crawled over above Sei smirking like a creep. Sly lifted Sei’s skirt to meet with a surprise. “Oh? With these on, I can see clearly how hard you already are without me even touching you.”   
Under Sei’s skirt was a cute old pair of lace panties. “Let’s get those out of the way, shall we?” Sly pulled them to the side, making Sei’s cock spring out from under the fabric. “Hey, wait! A-ah!”  
Before Sei could say anything, Sly entered two fingers inside of Sei. Sly already started trusting them in and out of Sei. “You said I could do what I want to you tonight, didn’t you? No talking.” Sly pulled his fingers out and unzipped his jeans.  
Sly pulled Sei’s legs around him and thirsted himself into him. “W-wait Sly I—“ Sei tried to get the words out but Sly kept glaring at him. “No talking. I own you tonight.” Sly slid both his hands to Sei’s throat. At first it was just a light rubbing, but then it ended with Sly tightly choking Sei.  
Sei seemed to enjoy it, his eyes rolled back and a small smile was on his lips. He was drooling. There was so much liquid everywhere. Sly loved it all. Sei’s face, Sei’s noises, the sensation he was feeling… everything was perfect tonight.   
“Sei? Do you like this?” Sly started getting afraid if he was being too rough with the other one. Sei simply nodded and smiled, with more drool coming out of his mouth. Sly loved him like this. He was so messy and pleased. This made Sly want to fuck him harder, to no end. He wanted more.  
Sly pressed down more on Sei’s throat, making Sei’s eyes roll back into his head more. A wicked smile was on Sei’s lips as Sly picked up the pace. Sly was hard, rough, and dirty. Sei liked this side of Sly, but he never admitted it. Sly could tell by just looking at his face right now.  
Sei was drooling from the sensation, tears in the corners of his eyes that were rolled up and he was still smiling. Sei’s vision was getting dark around the edges from being choked for so long but he fucking loved it all. He loved being wreaked. He loved being owned by someone much stronger than him.  
“Sei? I’m going to cum inside. I’ll fill you u—“ Before Sly could finish, he shuttered forward and gasped. He let his hands lift off of Sei’s neck, offering to help him clean himself off and out of all the cum.  
“No, I-it’s alright.” Sei’s voice was so tiny and gentle, probably from being choked for a long period of time. “I’ll just got take a shower. I h-hope you enjoyed tonight.” Sei coughed. Sly was a bit ashamed and embarrassed about show he choked Sei. “I didn’t mean to damage your throat or anything, I just—“  
“Oh shush, I could h-handle it. It just burns a little…” Sei rubbed his neck and sighed. “But, how will I explain to the other two? I don’t want to admit that I willingly let you do that to me…” Sly knew it was a bit embarrassing for Sei, so he thought up an excuse for why Sei was stuttering and coughing so much. He wanted Sei to feel comfortable.  
After Sei’s shower, Sly and Sei laid around in pajamas and watched some shitty movie once again while eating ice cream. “You know, why don’t we do anything else but fuck and watch shitty movies?”   
“Why do anything else, man?” Sly laughed and kisses Sei lightly on the cheek. “It’s the best things to do with you. Plus, we barely have anything else to do.” Sly sighed and pulled his arm around Sei. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s so boring here!” Sei covered his face and sighed into his hands.  
“We can make it more interesting.” Aoba smirked and waved. “Welcome h-home—“ Sei covered his mouth. “Eh? Sei are you alright?”   
Sei looked over to Sly, who was focusing on the movie until Sei tapped his shoulder. “Oh, uhm, about that… Sei is a little sick at the moment! So, don’t bother him! You’ll get sick too if you get too close! Yup!” Sly was grinning like a child; it was almost like he made up the story on the spot. That was most likely the case, too.   
“Then why are you two sitting so close?” Aoba laughed lightly at Sly and Sei cuddling on the couch. “’Cuz! He needed some huggies! So, I sacrificed myself to make him all warm and happy! Just look at his smile!”   
Sei was smiling like a dork, the tips of his fingers trying to cover his giggling. “Yeah, Sei is pretty cute when he’s all happy and giggly like that…” Aoba made a pouty face and whined, “But, if you waited longer I could have made him happy too! That’s so unfair!”   
Sei was all out laughing by now. “You’ve made me happy, just go to bed already! You got more work tomorrow!” Aoba looked away and pouted again, “Ooh, and you two stay up and watch movies without me? Not a chance! Move aside, I’m joining in the brotherly bonding moment!”   
Sei was all warm and fuzzy inside, it was the perfect night for all of them. Ren even came in later and joined in… maybe they should all look into getting a bigger couch, though… Ren ended up curled up on the floor. But other than that, it was a really fun night. The next day Sei’s throat was feeling better and kissed Sly’s face a whole lot!!


End file.
